


Вертиго

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тысяча лет, четырнадцать психотерапевтов, две пары запонок и бесконечные, до тошноты, идеальные окружности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вертиго

**Author's Note:**

> ft. Elijah&Niklaus especially for TriWiLi’s birthday.
> 
> Подарок на день рождения для моего дорогого виддера, trianglewithline (забегайте к ней на YouTube!).

     Элайджа успевает первым, и Клаус почти чертыхается: только его не хватало для полноты картинки. Элайджи, конечно, для полноты картинки не хватает всегда. Но об этом обычно никто не знает.

     За решеткой довольно скучно, и Клаус почти решает сбежать; стены начинают давить на рассудок и гордость. Он даже лениво думает о том, как бы подозвать полицейского с ключами, не громить же ради такого дела пол-участка.

     Но Элайджа успевает первым, появляется в светлом коридоре перед камерой, идеальный до ужаса и отвращения, до бесконечной зудящей жажды убить или заставить подчиниться. Безупречный темно-серый костюм-тройка, какое гребаное _cliché_ , да черт, само это слово – звукоподражание хрустящим от крахмала рукавам, почти трещащим пиджакам, идеально подогнанным по фигуре, скрипу дорогих английских ниток под руками лучших портных и их подмастерий, а все вместе – ода Элайдже Майклсону. Даже французский язык слагает слова в его честь.

_Задолбавшая планета вертится из-за него, а мироздание – вокруг._

     Клаусу остается нарезать удвоенные и помноженные на пи радиусы вместе с ними двумя.

     Элайджа останавливается в паре шагов от решетки, идеально симметрично сидящему на полу Клаусу. Чертов позер. Сейчас заведет что-нибудь про моральный облик, думает Клаус.

     – Ты проиграл, – без обиняков заявляет Элайджа, со смеющимся безразличием поправляя идеальные, снежно-белые манжеты, расстегивая агатовую запонку и застегивая ее заново. Золото. Подарок. К сожалению, не от Клауса. Его подарки не задерживаются в жизни Элайджи, как и он сам.

* * *

     – Ваш мир интересным образом вращается вокруг вашего брата.

     Клаус закатил глаза. Он не хотел грубить, но что – она это на полном серьезе?

     – Все ваши попытки освободиться не приводят ни к чему только потому, что вы каждый раз ломаете систему. Не понимая, что слом стенок – лишь выход на новый уровень. Измените свое отношение к ситуации. Он вас не держит.

     Клаус встал на ноги, пытаясь унять вынесшийся в кровь адреналин. За столько веков можно было и привыкнуть, но реакциям своего тела Клаус не привык говорить “нет”. Он подошел к стенке, на которой висело бесконечное количество дипломов о повышении квалификации и, конечно, самый главный. Оксфордский. Лучший психотерапевт в мире. Какие у тебя были оценки, _девочка_. Клаус развернулся и уставился ей в глаза.

     Конечно, не совсем девочка, лет шестьдесят. Но и не лучший психотерапевт в мире. В последние девяностые одна симпатичная француженка высказала Клаусу аж целую небезынтересную мысль за вдвое меньшее время. И она была заурядной выпускницей Сорбонны.

     – Понимаете, Николя. Можно вас так называть?

     Он пожал плечами в знак согласия, спрятал пальцы в рукавах худи, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом и прикидывая, на сколько крючков она попадется. Худи на мужчине под тридцать – инфантил. Ее номер телефона и пятое оплаченное занятие – деньги и положение. Плавающее время встреч – нет работы. Бэдбой из приличной семьи, в которой рулит старший брат. Стремление спрятать пальцы в рукавах – желание защититься.

     – Так вот, Николя. Я вижу, вас задело мое заявление. Но он действительно вас не держит. Вам некомфортно. _(Госпожа Де Лэнси получает первое очко!)_ Вы всегда пытались завоевать внимание родителей, но вам всегда казалось, что любят они более нормативного и приличествующего ситуации, – заминка, – брата.

     Нет, она серьезно сказала слово “приличествующий”? Клаус тряхнул головой и машинально потер пальцами глаза.

     – Вы хотели освободиться от их неодобрения. И вместе с тем искали одобрения от него. Он был и остается вашим авторитетом, понимаете? Но это не работает в обратную сторону. Ему наплевать на вас. У меня создается впечатление, что он сам пытается развязать ваши хитросплетенные отношения. Позвольте ему сделать это. Не появляйтесь на горизонте. Уезжайте куда угодно, у вас есть средства и возможности. Вас ничего не держит. _(О, два-ноль и три-ноль, какой глубокий психоанализ, достойный только и исключительно Оксфорда)._ Займитесь чем-то, что интересно вам, не ждите одобрения от брата. Начните уже строить свою жизнь. _(И это страйк! Трибуны в восторге!)_

     Клаус механически кивнул, пробормотал “спасибо” и развернулся, чтобы уйти навсегда, но она, оказывается, не закончила:

     – Постойте. Вы снова хотите сбежать. Не делайте этого. Николя, у меня есть все основания… – Клаус поднял голову, замерев на пороге. – Все основания полагать, что он вас не любит. Вы не нужны ему как брат.

     К горлу подкатило. Француженка себе такого не позволяла.

     – Понимаете, не любит. Любил когда-то, но теперь нет. Элайджа вас не…

     – Не называй его по имени. Не доросла.

     Под пальцами захрустела шея, и Клаус опустился на пол. Хотелось, чтобы от этих встреч был какой-то толк. Чтобы он хотя бы перестал убивать бесполезных дур, отучившихся на факультетах разной степени успешности и пытавшихся теперь инженерить души – вампирские и человечьи. Пока не получалось. Клаус сбился со счета.

* * *

     – Ты проиграл! – засмеялся Клаус, прохаживаясь около железной клетки.

     Элайджа сидел внутри, непоколебимый, собранный, но явно почти утративший надежду на избавление. Его безупречная рубашка посерела, потеряла цвет, волосы запутались, да и вообще не выглядел он перворожденным. Скорее, испуганным четырехсотлетним мальчишкой.

     – Никлаус, – тихо сказал он, поднимая взгляд.

     Ни словом больше, ни словом меньше, полон чувства собственного достоинства, неважно, что его бросили тут жестоко, умирать, вернее – иссыхать, неважно, что попался по-настоящему, наверное, в первый раз за всю жизнь. Неважно, что думал, что никто за ним не придет.

     – И это все, брат?

     – Я знал, что ты придешь.

     Клаус усилием воли поймал пошедшее вдруг вразнос дыхание. Повертел ключ в пальцах, думая, что нужно открыть чертов замок, выпустить _его_ и сбежать. Замер прямо рядом с решеткой.

     – Но это же…

     Элайджа наконец поднялся на ноги, пропустил пальцы сквозь прутья и посмотрел на него спокойно и внимательно:

     – Это наша игра. Совершить преступление, сдаться властям и выбраться из-за решетки до того, как второй явится на подмогу.

     – Но ты же…

     – Меня просто поймали, да. По-видимому, у нас все-таки есть довольно могущественные враги.

     Клаус почти отшатнулся от решетки, чувствуя, как в голове все идет кругом, и наступает полное безумие.

     – Но мы же…

     – Поклялись превратить жизнь друг друга в ад. Да.

     Клаус поднял взгляд на спокойное лицо Элайджи и почувствовал, что сейчас сорвется.

     – Никаких игр. Никаких больше игр! – проорал он, дергая замок на себя, чувствуя, как в голове шумит кровь, как пальцы тянутся убить, свернуть шею, подчинить, закрыть в гробу – все, чтобы сделать своим. Чтобы не смел любить. Чтобы не смел ждать после самой страшной из ссор. Чтобы _верить_ не смел, в то, что сам Клаус до сих пор любит его.

     – Спасибо, что…

     И Клаус взвыл в голос, сворачивая таки чужую шею набок, подхватывая тело, унося подальше от чертовых безумцев, посмевших вредить _ему_ , угрожать _ему_ , запереть _его_ на верную погибель.

     Всего-то и дел – оставить Элайджу приходить в себя на лучшем постоялом дворе в сотне миль отсюда и больше никогда его не видеть.

* * *

     – Мы не играем седьмой век, – так же без обиняков отвечает Клаус.

     – Тогда зачем же ты меня ждал? – немного невпопад, самую малость не идеально отзывается Элайджа, уставившись в стену и разговаривая, очевидно, с ней, но никак не с Клаусом.

     – Я не ждал тебя, – начинает оправдываться Клаус, а потом вспоминает лучшего психотерапевта в мире, то, как просидел полсуток у ее остывающего тела, пока наконец-то не забила тревогу ассистентка, как за ним приехали с мигалками, как заперли здесь.

     Точно по правилам игры.

     И Клаус вдруг улыбается. Неожиданно для себя самого. Зло, раздраженно и неуверенно.

     – Ты мне не нужен был.

     – И ты не ждал, что я приду, конечно, – подхватывает Элайджа вполне серьезно.

     – Разумеется.

     – Ник, – вдруг говорит Элайджа, и Клауса коробит, ведет и мутит одновременно.

     Будто не было ни войны, ни вражды, будто не было разговоров и правил действий. Будто они все еще могут говорить и называть друг друга так, как сотни лет назад. Клаус всшатывается на ноги, приникает к решетке и смотрит, жадно и просяще.

_Он ведь свернул чертовой бабе шею только потому, что та посмела заявить, что – Элайджа – его – не любит._

     – Ник, – повторяет Элайджа очень спокойно и смотрит в ответ, идеально разворачиваясь из идеального профиля в идеальный анфас. Молчит мгновение, потом спрашивает:

     – Зачем ты убил четырнадцать наследников Фрейда?

     И Клаусу хочется смеяться до боли в щеках, потому что это не то, что он ожидал. Наследники Фрейда, черт возьми. Не “почему ты мне не доверяешь?”, на которое можно наговорить много откровенной херни. Не даже “а я тебя ждал тогда, шестьсот пятьдесят три года назад, почему не ждал ты?”, которое можно отбрить легко и непринужденно. Элайджа спрашивает про наследников Фрейда. А Клаус понимает, что он на последнем издыхании и проигрывает в этой вечной войне по всем фронтам.

     Он берется пальцами за прутья и сжимает так, что белеют костяшки, совсем не закрытые рукавами ненавистной худи. Прутья – в отличие от Элайджи – подаются и стонут под его напором, наполняя здание едва уловимым гулом.

     – Следишь за мной?

     Элайджа оправляет запонки второй раз за последние пять минут, и Клаусу хочется ругаться на чем свет стоит, хочется умереть просто-напросто, потому что он до сих пор носит подарок шлюхи Кэтрин, а те, сапфировые, безумный антиквариат по нынешним временам, забыл. Не надел ни разу.

     В участке тихо.

     – Если у тебя какие-то проблемы…

     И Клаус все-таки стонет в голос от невыносимой боли, охватывающей все его существо, все его тело, всю его проклятую душу. Элайджа вздрагивает, дергается, поднимает глаза. Совсем не идеально.

     Но Клаусу все равно, он устал читать во взглядах, додумывать и вращаться вместе с планетой и мирозданием вокруг этого сияющего божества. Он и лбом вжимается в решетку, только чтобы сократить радиус, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на теплые глаза, на морщинки, на скулы. На свое личное безумие. А оно берет – 

     – и отшатывается, будто напоровшись на стену. Меняет идеальную диспозицию. Не сохраняет симметрии, и Клаусу в голову приходит дурацкая мысль, не виновата ли во всем еще и гравитация.

     – То что? – хрипит он. – Я вот был. У наследников Фрейда. Когда тебе изменил твой вкус, Элайджа? Какие наследники? Какого, блядь, Фрейда? Что за дешевые эвфемизмы, или это не ты пол восемнадцатого века строчил под именем…

     Элайджа наконец выдерживает его взгляд, в третий раз откровенно нервно дергая за запонку, и перебивает:

     – Ты мог…

     – Я не мог прийти к тебе! – ревет Клаус.

     – Мы…

     – Да не было никаких нас!

     – Я…

     – Никогда не нуждался во мне, как в брате! Никогда не нуждался во _мне_.

     Элайджа мотает головой, поднимает правую руку, будто заслоняясь от обвинений, подносит ее ко лбу – и снова молчит.

     Крышу сносит окончательно, и напоследок Клаус горько выплевывает:

     – Помнишь семнадцатый век? Если уж забыл восемнадцатый. Помнишь мой подарок?

     Элайджа поднимает брови. Уж конечно, _не_ помнит.

     – То-то же! А ты говоришь – прийти к тебе. Ты мой подарок…

    – Да вот он, твой подарок! – рявкает Элайджа зло и как-то вдруг обиженно, а Клаус чуть рот не распахивает; поднимает руку, почти сует сквозь прутья.

      Клаус смотрит на запонки и не может понять. Агаты и желтое золото – подарок Кэтрин. Сапфиры и белое – его.

     Электрический свет наконец придает камню синий оттенок, и никакой желтизны от отсвечивающего из окна коридора заката не видно и в помине. Из Клауса вышибает весь воздух, и он не знает, что сказать или сделать.

     У Элайджи ощутимо трясутся руки, пока он пытается попасть ключом в замок, они оба молчат, и Клаус очень надеется, что брат свернет ему шею, как милостиво поступил он в последний раз.

     – Ты изничтожил плеяду, – о, этот высокий стиль! Ну да, ведь все языки мира в честь Элайджи! – выдающихся психотерапевтов. Ради чего?

     Распахивает дверь и дает пройти. Отодвигается в сторону. 

     Кровь снова бьет Клаусу в голову – и он думает унестись на всех парах от разговора. Делает шаг за порог и замирает, не в силах отвести глаз.

     – Поговорил бы с самим Фрейдом, идиот, – выдыхает Элайджа и смотрит на него вполне обычно.

     – Я говорил, – горько смеется Клаус, почти не реагируя на то, что проболтался, впервые в жизни проболтался и попал в цугцванг, где любой следующий вопрос приведет к неминуемому концу; все равно мысленно ставя заметку, что Элайдже дарят улыбки лучшие женщины мира, а к его ногам падают самые дорогие шлюхи, что французский язык ласкает слух Элайджи, а для него припасен уродливый, лающий немецкий.

     – Говорил с Фрейдом? – переспрашивает Элайджа, уже не так явно открывая путь к бегству, впервые в жизни _мешая_ Клаусу уйти.

     Тот пожимает плечами. В знак согласия, как еще.

     – И что?

     – Умер он, – вяло отмахивается Клаус. – Один был стоящий человек, да умер. И кровь принять не пожелал. И…

     – Сказал что? – угрожающе произносит Элайджа.

     Клаус делает вдох, поднимает взгляд, смотрит на глаза-морщинки-скулы и выдает усталую правду:

     – Что я люблю тебя. Не как брата. Инцест, все дела. Мораль иного вида, все дела. Мы, все дела…

     – Старый мудак, – раздраженно бросает Элайджа, и Клаус даже вздрагивает.

_Будто местами поменялись._

     – Он не мудак, Эл, и это правда.

     Элайджа на секунду закрывает глаза, Клаус чувствует внутри себя черную дыру и хочет уйти, но весь проход занимает Элайджа, получается только впороться в него и застыть, почувствовав сопротивление.

     Элайджа мотает головой из стороны в сторону, похоже, окончательно успокаиваясь. Приходя в себя и становясь абсолютным. Идеальным. Величественным. Клаус позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и задержать дыхание. В голове шумит, горизонт событий сломлен, он летит в пропасть, что делать дальше…

     Элайджа поднимает ладонь и притягивает его к себе за затылок, касается щекой щеки и замирает.

     Клаус готов кричать и убивать, но стоит, как последний дурак. Проиграл. Проиграл все и навсегда.

     Наверное, только спустя тысячу лет Элайджа вдруг разворачивает голову и скользит губами по щеке вниз, кажется, ко рту Клауса, и тут, впервые за эти тысячу лет и предыдущую тысячу, Клаус пугается сильно, по-настоящему, и только и может, что путаться пальцами в запястьях Элайджи, цепляясь за синие сапфиры и ожидая еще целую тысячу лет, пока их губы наконец сомкнутся.


End file.
